Girlfriends
by Cy Fur
Summary: Olette discovers the joys of having female friends. Kairi/Selphie/Olette, AU.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Olette's mother has been hinting at her that she needs some female friends. Well, less hinting and more threatening to go out and make them for her if she doesn't do anything. After all, Olette is seventeen and people are starting to Talk. In a fit of desperation, Olette decides to drop by Kairi's house. After all, they've been in the same class since forever, and eleven years of knowing someone is kinda like friendship, right? So she pages through the school directory to find Kairi's number.

"Hi, Kairi?" Olette toys with the cord of her phone absently, trying to ignore the way her mother is giving her a Look, no doubt because the phone cord is getting all tangled up.

"Hi." Kairi's voice is a bit breathless, like she's been running, and there is giggling in the background.

"I was wondering…" Olette scuffs her feet on the floor, transferring her fiddling from the phone cord to her bracelet, "would it be okay if I came over? I mean, if you're busy, I understand but, well, Hayner and Roxas and Pence are… busy, and I figured that we've been classmates for ages so it might be a good idea to get to know each other, right?" Mentally, Olette winces. Open mouth, insert foot.

"It'd be great if you came to visit!" Kairi's voice is cheerful, now. "Selphie's here, too. We can have a mini party!"

"Neat! When can I come over?" Olette liked Selphie well enough, although sometimes the other girl could be a bit… odd.

"Now is fine."

"So, uh, see you soon!" Olette hangs up and smiles at her mother, an "I told you so!" smile.

Her mother smiles back. "Call if you're going to be late."

"'kay." Olette kisses her mother and heads towards Kairi's house.

Olette's knock is answered by a rather ruffled looking Kairi. "Hey." The two girls share a slightly awkward smile.

"Hi." Kairi steps aside to let Olette in. "Me 'n Selphie were just watching a movie in my room."

"Neat. I like movies." Olette inwardly winces again. "I like movies"? How dumb can you sound?

"Just wanted to make popcorn…" Kairi goes to the kitchen, her bare feet padding on the wood. Olette can't help but notice that Kairi's dress seems a bit more… unzipped then usual.

It isn't until they reach the steps that Olette realizes that Kairi's dress is really unzipped, because now she can see straight up Kairi's skirt. To her white panties. Mostly white, at any rate. Bits of them are a bit… translucent. Why are they…? Olette shakes her head and tries not to think about it, because now she isn't looking at them, because they're not on the steps anymore.

"Here we are!" Kairi's voice is cheerful as she stops in front of her bedroom.

"Hi, Olette." Selphie is sprawled out on top of Kairi's bed, her own dress riding up her thighs. "Come to join the party? Ooh, popcorn!" She sits up.

Kairi sits next to Selphie, casually leaning against her. Her leg goes across Selphie's, as she sprawls on the bed. "So you wanna keep watching what we were, or something else?"

"What were you watching?" Olette looks for somewhere to sit. The bed is pretty much full of Kairi and Selphie, and while the two girls are easy enough with each other to sprawl like a litter of puppies, Olette isn't yet. So she settles for sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the bed.

"A movie that Larxene recommended." Kairi reaches for the remote.

"You talk to Larxene?" Olette looks up at Kairi, clearly surprised. The upperclassman is a bit… intimidating.

"Yeah, sometimes. She's friends with a friend of mine." Kairi turns the movie on, then shifts about, until she's lying on her belly with Selphie's head on her back.

Olette leans back into the bed, watching the movie and occasionally reaching for the popcorn. Her hand brushes against Kairi's or Selphie's occasionally, but she doesn't think too into it. It isn't until she feels Kairi's hands gently sifting through her hair that she tenses up.

"Is this okay?" Kairi idly twirls one long piece around her finger.

"Yeah," Olette says, relaxing more. She hasn't spent much time with girls, but she's seen groups of girls braiding each others hair or putting on makeup, things like that. "It feels nice…"

"Good." Kairi nudges her forward a bit, to get full access to her hair. She finger combs it and gently resettles it, paying more attention to it then to the movie.

Olette relaxes, eyes going half shut. That does feel nice…. She is so relaxed that she doesn't really notice that Selphie has slid off of the bed to sit next to her.

"You're so pretty," Selphie coos, brushing a bit of hair out of Olette's face. This close, Olette can see the little flecks of gray in Selphie's green eyes.

Olette blushes. "Thanks," she says, a bit unsure how to respond. Any possible response gets swallowed up in a rush of embarrassment, however, because onscreen, two women are…. kissing. She shoots a glance over to Kairi, but the redhead is more concerned with braiding Olette's hair. Selphie is watching the television avidly, her hands tapping out a nervous rhythm on her knees.

"I can see why Larxene recommended this movie," Kairi says, her voice somewhat dry. She abandons the braid to gently stroke along the back of Olette's neck, raising little goosebumps.

"Hm?" Olette tries to sound noncommittal as she feels something in her belly… twitch in a somewhat familiar way. Oh no, not now! She flushes a dark red and bites her lip, pressing her knees together.

"Well, _everyone _knows that Larxene likes girls." Selphie casually presses her knee against Olette's.

"I didn't," Kairi says idly, her fingers dipping under the neck of Olette's top, the very tips of her fingers skating over the lump where the neck meets the torso.

"Oh. Well, Larxene was caught kissing Namine at the last school dance." Selphie scoots over to sit in front of Olette, taking Olette's feet into her lap and beginning to tug her socks off.

"I heard about that," Olette says slightly timidly. She thinks something is going on here. She's almost completely sure of it. She just isn't sure what it _is_. The ticklish things that Kairi is doing with her fingers is nice, and the way Selphie has begun to knead at her foot is just short of heavenly. It takes some effort not to moan.

"I heard it was more than kissing," Selphie says, and cracks Olette's toe.

"More than kissing? At school?" Olette is a bit embarrassed by her scandalized tone, but she is determined to keep up the conversation and not look at the television, because the two women are… well, they're doing something that you're not supposed to do in school.

"Yeah." Selphie grins, starting on Olette's other foot. "They found Namine sitting at a desk with her skirt pulled around her hipss and Larxene kneeling between her thighs and…" She waggles her eyebrows, and Olette has to laugh, 'cause the other girl looks so very goofy. Although the description is kind of hot….

"Where'd you hear all of this?" Kairi's hands move to Olette's shoulders, kneading at them with her strong fingers.

"Oh, here and there…" Selphie's hands move from Olette's feet to her calf, kneading gently.

"Sounded like an eye witness account," Olette says, and is a bit surprised at herself. She does moan then, because Kairi's hand does something that makes the tension just melt out of her back, and she leans back, relaxing.

"Well, some of it is just guesswork," Selphie admits, and her hand is covering Olette's knee now, squeezing it gently through her pants.

Kairi snorts, her hands moving from Olette's shoulders to her chest, right above where her breasts begin.

Olette freezes, because she can feel Kairi's hands there, hot and heavy. She is blushing now, and when she peeks up at Kairi's face, the other girl gives a slight smile.

"Is it okay if I…?" Kairi's pinkie gently strokes the spot where Olette's breast meets her chest.

Olette blushes harder. Okay, so she likes girls. Sort of. In a way that she doesn't examine too closely, just uses as masturbation fodder on nights when she can't sleep. And she's been kissed and she's been groped and done… other stuff, with Roxas and with Pence, although she doesn't talk about it. She _likes _Kairi and Selphie, and they won't tell anyone. Plenty of girls her age experiment, right? With that thought in mind, she (admittedly, nervously) presses Kairi's hand against her breast, so that the palm is pressing against her nipple.

Selphie grins broadly, scooting closer. "If she can, can I?" Her voice is all cheer and her dress is bunching around her thighs, making it a bit hard for Olette to concentrate completely.

"Um… okay?" She mumbles, and then Selphie is much, much closer then she was before. So close that now Olette could probably count the little grey flecks in Selphie's eyes, if she were so inclined to do. But thoughts of counting are driven out of her head, because then Selphie leans forward and kisses her, a wet, warm kiss.

Olette makes a slightly surprised noise, but she kisses Selphie back, although she closes her eyes, because she doesn't want to deal with the preoccupation or give in to the urge to counting the flecks of grey in Selphie's eyes while she kisses her.

Kairi kneads at Olette's breasts, her fingers tweaking Olette's nipple. "Is it nice?" She whispers, her voice warm and wet in Olette's ear. Her warm mouth fastens on to the side of Olette's neck, then to Olette's earlobe, making the girl shudder and shiver. "Selphie is such a good kisser…."

"Um…." Olette says intelligently, and swallows in hopes of not drooling all over herself.

"Another satisfied customer," Selphie says lazily, tugging Olette's shirt up and fumbling with her bra. "I can…?"

"Yeah, let me." Olette reaches back to unclip her bra. She doesn't take it off, but she lets Kairi lift it up, baring her breasts to the other two girls. She blushes a bit, watching the two of them eye her breasts.

"Ooh, I didn't know you had such nice tits!" Selphie cups them, thumbing the nipples.

Olette blushes even more, and now the other two girls can see the flush go from her to face to her neck to her chest to the tops of her breasts. "Thanks?"

Kairi giggles, tugging Olette's nipple between her fingers. "I didn't know you blushed like that."

Olette hisses between her teeth, biting her lip. "Well, um, you've never seen me… like this." She curls her toes into the carpet of Kairi's bedroom floor.

"Well, that's a pity." Selphie kisses Olette's shoulder, where she has a comma shaped birthmark. She seems to like the way it makes Olette squirm, because she does it again, kissing it wetly this time, her tongue stroking it gently.

Olette whimpers and jerks against her, biting her lip.

"Ooh, you like that…" Kairi grins, tweaking Olette's nipple again.

Olette whimpers again, her teeth digging into her lower lip and her hips twitching.

"I think she likes that better." Selphie nips the spot again, making Olette squeak. "Ooh, sorry."

"It's alright." Olette's voice is shaking a bit, but the fact that she hasn't actually passed out from embarrassment seems to be a point in her favor. "Can I, um, do anything for you?" She's a bit apprehensive about it, but she feels comfortable enough with these girls, she thinks. Well, she _is _sitting here topless….

"Later." Selphie kisses Olette again, and Olette is lost in the flood of warmth and tingling, to the point where she isn't sure when she stops kissing Selphie and starts to kiss Kairi, except her neck is getting kinda sore and she'll worry about it later, when she doesn't have Kairi's tongue in her mouth and Selphie's warm mouth pressing wet kisses down her collarbone and between her breasts.

Kairi slides off of the bed, nudging Olette forward, until she can wrap her arms around Olette's middle and press warm, wet kisses along the back of her neck. Her hands knead and tweak at Olette's breasts, tugging and twisting at her nipples. She licks Olette's birthmark, loving the way the other girl squirms.

Olette bites her lip to keep from crying out, looking down at Kairi's fingers as they manipulate her nipples. It shouldn't be so sexy. It really shouldn't. Because Olette's seen herself masturbate, and she usually just ends up being really embarrassed. Not turned on. But the dark spot that is getting bigger with every tug of Kairi's fingers is ample evidence that she is, indeed, turned on. And she isn't the only one who has noticed this.

"Whoa, Olette…" Selphie reaches between her leg to press gently into the wet spot, making Olette arch her back and whimper, because even biting her lip isn't working too well at keeping her from making noise. "You really want this, don't you?"

Kairi rolls her eyes. "Well, yeah," she says. "Otherwise we wouldn't be doing this."

Olette flushes and begins to stammer an apology. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not this-" She's cut off mid apology by Selphie kissing her again, the type of kiss that shows up in movies (although in movies they don't bonk their noses together occasionally or drool so much).

Selphie breaks the kiss, panting like a bellows. She leans down and takes Olette's nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and pressing it to the roof of her mouth with her tongue. She nibbles it, gently, and flickers her tongue along it like a snake, making Olette shudder against her. She straddles Olette's knee, grinding against it, while her hands make short work of unbuttoning Olette's pants. She'll take them off later, when they're not so very… focused.

Olette moans, then yelps when she feels Kairi's hand slip into her pants, palming her. She accidentally nips Selphie's lip, making the other girl squeak and break the kiss. She looks down and grins, because she can see Kairi's hand moving under Olette's pants, and she thinks it may be one of the hottest things she has _ever _seen.

"Oh, Selphie, you should feel her, she's so wet…" Kairi wriggles her fingers to coax more fluid out of Olette, her thumb rotating Olette's clit, gently.

Selphie takes Kairi's advice, and slides her hand in alongside Kairi's. "You weren't kidding," she says to Kairi, leaning down to blow on Olette's wet nipple, watching the skin pebble.

"Um…" Olette tries to think coherently. "I don't think both of you will… fit." She blushes at the implications, but she can see where this is going and while she certainly wouldn't mind either of them fingering her, she can't have _both _at the same time. That sounds kind of… painful.

"Okay. Who'll go in?" Kairi looks expectantly at Olette. "Me or Selphie?"

"Um…" Olette can't think. "Rock paper scissors?"

Selphie begins to giggle, but she tugs her hand out of Olette's pants, and Olette can't help but notice that it's… shiny.

Kairi shoots rock. Selphie shoots paper. "Oh well…" Kairi's mouth goes back to Olette's neck. "I guess I'll just be forced to play with these…." She tweaks Olette's nipple between two fingers, making Olette whine and arch against her.

"Booya!" Selphie pumps her fist in the air, the same way she does when she scores a goal in soccer. Then she gets a calculating look on her face. "Say, have you ever been eaten out?" She is busily tugging Olette's pants down, until they're off to the side, around one ankle.

Olette blushes, amazed she actually can blush, because it feels like all the blood in her body is either throbbing between her legs or in her nipples. "Well, uh, no. Roxas didn't want to, and Pence was going to but we were…." She trails off, catching Selphie's look.

"You made out with _Pence_?" Selphie giggles.

"Well, yeah…" Olette tries not to sound too defensive. "He's a nice guy. And a pretty good kisser." Which is a bit of a lie, but she loves Pence in that bone-deep way that best friends have, and she doesn't like to hear him maligned.

"Hm… maybe I'll try." Selphie says, giggling, and kisses Olette again, still fumbling with her panties. When they're completely off, she begins to kiss down Olette's body. She pauses at Olette's nipples, licking one, then the other, before moving further down, from her nipples to the spot between her breasts to her navel to the scar she has when she had that laparoscopic surgery when she was fourteen to….

"Ah!" Olette jerks against Kairi when she feels the first swipe of Selphie's tongue over her clit, her hips jerking and her toes curling. Kairi's mouth feels like a furnace on her neck, and she's turning her face blindly towards Kairi's in hopes of kissing her.

Kairi kisses her, with her whole mouth, her tongue swiping and stroking across Olette's mouth and her teeth gently tugging and nipping at Olette's lips. Her busy fingers are still tugging and tweaking at Olette's nipples, stopping now and again to press down on Olette's belly or stroke the top of Selphie's head.

Selphie and Kairi are both surprised when Olette starts to giggle. "S-S-Selphie…" She tries to press her legs together. "Selphie, that tickles…"

"You're ticklish… there?" Selphie gets up on her elbows, wiping absently at her sticky chin with one arm.

"I guess so." Olette sounds embarrassed.

"I read somewhere that you can achieve an orgasm from too much tickling," Kairi says thoughtfully, her fingers twitching along Olette's sides.

"Um, could I maybe just have one the old fashioned way?" Olette once peed her pants while being tickled. She doesn't want to repeat the experience.

"Well, _technically _the old fashioned way would involve a guy," Selphie points out, squirming onto her belly again to kiss along the inside of Olette's thigh.

Kairi rolls her eyes and nips Olette on the shoulder, giving her nipple a good twist.

Olette whimpers, her hips jerking forward, and then Selphie is back between her legs, licking and sucking.

Selphie seems to be pretty happy. She licks and hums, kneading at Olette's thighs as her busy little tongue explores, finding out which bits make Olette squirm or moan or whimper.

"I'm…" Olette's fingers clutch at Kairi's side, her head lolling back onto Kairi's shoulder and her hips rolling up to meet each pass of Selphie's tongue. "I'm going to…."

"Do it," Kairi whispers, nipping gently at the side of Olette's neck.

Selphie takes Olette's clit in her mouth and sucks, humming in a way that makes Olette's whole body vibrate.

Olette comes, her icy lightning racing down her backbone and melting it, until it seems to leak out from between her legs, where her clit is sending frantic little Morse code messages. Selphie seems to be answering them with little taps of her tongue, riding the orgasm with her.

Kairi tenderly kisses Olette's temple, finally letting go of her breasts to stroke her belly.

"Th-thanks," Olette mumbles, sagging against Kairi. Her hands unclench from their fists to go to Selphie's hair, which she strokes.

"That was fun!" Selphie sits up, seemingly unaware of the strands of hair sticking to her chin.

Olette blushes. "Can I… with you?" She asks shyly, feeling the heat start to build in her belly already.

"Alright!" Selphie scrambles into Olette's lap, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hold it!" Olette leans over, reaching for her pants.

"Something the matter?" Kairi nuzzles the back of Olette's neck, smelling her shampoo and the faint "girl" smell.

"No, I just need to call my mom." Olette digs through her pants pocket for her cell phone.

"Call… your… mom?" Selphie looks confused.

"Yeah." Olette attempts to flash a cocky grin and only somewhat succeeds. "She told me to call if I was going to be late."

Kairi and Selphie both grin - they've introduced Olette to the joy of having girlfriends….


End file.
